Sanvers One-Shots
by SistalChreehan
Summary: Simple-Sanvers on Sanvers on Sanvers. Nothing else, except maaaaybe Supercorp. But that's it.
1. Maggie's Issue

*SET AFTER THE SANVERS KISS OF SEASON 2*

**Maggie**

There was so much. Too much, in fact. Too many emotions. Too many feelings. Too many people. Way too much alcohol.

As she stumbled out of the bar blackout drunk and searching for her keys, she had a thought at the back of her mind. She didn't know why it was there, but it was one she had been pondering before coming in with innocent intentions earlier that night. She had entertained the thought, but eventually threw the thought away after coming to a negative conclusion. She was whipped out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp object stabbing her in the back.

"Of course it's in my back pocket," she thought out loud, and grabbed the long, silver key from its denim case. At this point, she was stumbling around and trying not to fall over anything. Her hopes of staying upright were rejected when someone had rounded the corner and shoved her into a building.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," the other person, who was around 6'6'' and muscular, stated.

"I'm just trying to get to my-" Maggie had tried to explain, but the other person had gotten into her face, or at least his chin had.

"What did you just say?" He questioned.

"Nothing," Maggie replied, and with extreme reluctance, tried to leave. Her eyes were glued to the ground, trying to avoid fighting with this guy. She knew she could take him out in a heartbeat, but she was drunk and in a leather jacket, which weren't exactly prime fighting conditions. Instead, she used what was left of her brains and tried to avoid the inevitable conflict.

"Oh no, I want to hear," he insisted. No matter what, he was going to punch her, but she didn't want it to hurt. She had had enough of that tonight.

"I just want to go home. It's been a long night for me, and I just need some sleep," she half yawned, half muttered.

With the sleep of a cobra, the attacker had taken the collar of her jacket and picked her off the ground. "How about you come with me then, lassie?"

"How about no?" she replied. She was suddenly much more sober than she had been before.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he said. "Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He suddenly slammed her back onto the ground, but continued pulling her down. She didn't want to be hurt, but she was just so tired. She was tired.

"Come on, you-" the assaulter had begun to command, but he had no time to finish his sentence, for he was tackled to the ground by a tall, short-haired woman. She started beating the absolute shit out of him, all while screaming, "No!" and nothing else.

Once Maggie's mind had registered what was going on, she went to stop the hero; her hero. She took her sweet time, though. The kidnapper could use the face-bashing.

"Alrighty, Superman. That's enough," she remarked. She was not prepared for the face behind the saving. "A-Alex? What are you still doing here." She checked her watch, but was confused when she couldn't focus on the hands.

"I had yet to leave, then I saw you walk out and-" she paused. "Anyway, I saw the man go around the corner and got nervous. He looked kind of sketchy. He got rough, and I got nervous, so I ran to the dumpster over there," she pointed to an old, green dumpster about 50 feet away from where they were, "and hid. As soon as he pulled you down, I lost control and that's how we're here." Alex was looking down into her hands, fiddling with her thumbs. They were starting to bruise, and her knuckles were covered in the other guy's blood.

"My hero," Maggie giggled, and Alex blushed.

"Well I wouldn't say that," she replied to the shorter girl.

"It's true. I wouldn't know what would have happened annnnnd you're spinning," Maggie remarked.

Alex thought for a bit. "Maggie, how many drinks did you have after I left?" she asked. Maggie smiled up.

"One, or two, or six or seven, eight, I don't really know," she began to laugh, but it quickly turned to tears. "Alex I need help."

The tall one sat down on the concrete by Maggie's right side, listening closely. She didn't want to miss some mutter. "I can get you back to your house, if you need me to-" Alex was interrupted by the other girl's laughing. It wasn't one that stemmed from humor. No, this was different. This one shook Alex's core.

"No, I need help," the laughing stopped nearly immediately. "I've been this drunk a lot recently. It isn't because I like being drunk but I can't seem to stop. I start sobering up and I just feel things that I don't like and Alex I need help." Maggie started crying. It wasn't like the cop to lose her tough exterior and show her emotions. With dirty hands, she covered her face and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Alex contemplated what she was about to do, then opened her arms and wrapped them around Maggie's neck. The smaller woman leaned into Alex's shoulder and looped her arms all the way around Alex's waist. They sat in silence for a bit, or at least until Maggie stopped shaking.

"You can come to my place later on if you need a friend tonight," Alex offered. She was nervous as to what the other girl to say, although she didn't exactly know what she wanted to hear.

Maggie looked up, but didn't let go. She wasn't doing that too soon. "Really?" she asked. She didn't want to intrude.

"Yes. If you need a friend, then that is what you're going to get."

"Should we go then?" Maggie asked. She was desperate to get into a bed, and whose it was didn't really matter at the moment.

"I think that would be smart," Alex answered. She couldn't really get up though, for Maggie wouldn't let go.

"Maggie I've got to stand up and I can't really do that if you are attached to my hip."

Maggie stared over at Alex with a truly terrified face. "I'm scared that if I let you go you'll leave."

With what had gone down, Alex was nervous to do anything, but considering the other girls current condition, she didn't want her to be alone. "Tell ya what- hold onto my hand. That way I can't float away."

It looked like Maggie was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but eventually settled on taking the offer. She gripped Alex's hand tightly, like she was actually afraid that Alex was going to fly away from her. Maggie had overshot her weight and ended up falling into Alex. She didn't mind though- it gave her the perfect excuse to hug Alex again.

"Maggie-" Alex began.

"No. I need a hug," Maggie insisted, and squeezed.

Alex was very uncomfortable. The girl she just got rejected by was hugging her like they had been best friends. _Fuck it,_ Alex thought, and wrapped her arm around Maggie shoulders. She didn't seem to mind that much, though, because she snuggled closer to Alex and put her head back on her shoulder.

"Thank you Alex," Maggie whispered.

"It's no trouble."

A half an hour later, they arrived at Alex's apartment. Alex had driven her car to the bar, but she didn't want to let Maggie go. She was scared _she_ might run away.

"Maggie." Alex started.

"Alex."

"I need to get the door open, and I can't reach my keys."

"Which pocket?"

"Bottommost one."

Maggie then, with careful precision, took the keys out of Alex's coat pocket. Maggie didn't seem to notice the way Alex tensed up when Maggie's hand pushed against her hipbone. She looked so proud to have found the key, she was giddy with excitement. It was a good replacement from the crying Maggie from earlier. Alex took the key and smiled thankfully at Maggie.

When she unlocked the door, Alex gestured in with her free hand, for the other one was still around Maggie's shoulder. "After you," she said.

Maggie didn't quite get it, so she dragged Alex along with her. Alex was giggling like a madman (or, at least in her head she was) at this drunk Maggie. Usually she was smart and tough- but this, oh this was a different side of her. She was cuddly and all she wanted to be was close to someone. Alex was somewhat surprised, but it was a good break.

Once they were both inside, Maggie let go. She must have felt safe. "ALEX WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM?" Maggie yelled. Alex smiled to herself.

"Maggie you don't need to yell. It's a very small apartment and I can hear you from just about everywhere," Alex replied as she was hanging up her coat on the rack.

Maggie's eye shot to her toes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked as if she was going to cry again. Alex immediately ran over to her, all while saying _No_ to herself.

"No no no no Maggie everything is okay," Alex said to the girl that was now tucked under her chin. She had dropped a couple of tears, but Alex had gotten there fast enough that she had kept the sobs at bay.

"Thank you Alex I didn't want to go home," Maggie had managed to get out.

"Wait, Maggie, why don't you want to go home?" Alex asked. She was suddenly interested in why Maggie didn't want to go to her apartment.

"People know I live there," is all Maggie responded. Alex respected that. She has her reasons.

"So, Maggie, if you're hungry you can raid the fridge. Just don't eat the leftover potstickers. I keep those in case Kara ever stops by," Alex suggested. She must have been starving. She knows that she would be if she were blackout drunk.

"I'm okay, right now, at least," Maggie responded. "Now, where's your bathroom?"

"Around the corner. It's the only door," Alex replied.

"I don't feel well," Maggie said. She did look a bit green.

"Come on," Alex said, dragging Maggie towards the bathroom.

"Okay."

They were in a nearly-frantic sprint for the bathroom. Alex could handle having to support a friend while they were drunk, but having to clean throw up off the floor and rug wasn't part of her resume. Besides, she couldn't clean to save her life; she always needed Kara.

As soon as the bathroom door was open, Maggie had found the toilet. As much as Alex wanted to help, she couldn't. She's always had a thing against throw up, it wasn't Maggie's fault. Instead of physical help, she stood by the door and provided moral support.

She didn't have much in her. She was so small, Alex was surprised she could have stomached four drinks, much less seven or eight.

Alex walked in and provided the physical help in terms of wiping the small bit off the corner of her lip with a wadded bit of toilet paper. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't want to make you upset," she replied. She looked so genuine, it was hard to believe this is the same person that broke her heart earlier.

"Maggie it's okay," Alex replied. "Everything is okay."

Maggie stood back up, but with a little help from Alex. "Sleep?"

Alex smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Where?" Maggie asked.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," Maggie said, and she got her metaphorical thinking cap on. "Your bed is big enough to fit the both of us."

"Maggie are you sure?" Alex asked. She wanted to make sure the girl was okay with whatever she mentioned.

"Alex I don't care. It's sleeping. Why would I?" Maggie responded. Alex couldn't help but smile. She looked so- so pure. It was a change.

"Okay. I'll be in in a second. You can just throw your leather jacket anywhere, but don't get it dirty. I like that one."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled, and bear hugged to taller woman. Alex hugged her back.

"It's no trouble."

Maggie skipped off to the bed, and flopped on the bed. She was out like a light, so Alex figured it was okay to shower. She smelled really, really bad.

Once she was out of the shower and clean, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad that it was fogged up; she didn't think she could see herself. She got dressed and went out to go to bed when she saw Maggie looking in her wallet.

When Alex walked over, she could see Maggie vaguely smiling. She was looking at a picture of what looked like her and another person, but she couldn't tell who because Maggie closed it too quickly.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing, just a picture," Maggie replied.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

Maggie simply shook her head and lied back to go to sleep. "I might show you in the morning, after I get rid of my hangover."

"Goodnight Maggie," Alex mumbled after she turned off the light and got under the covers. She was greeted by a snore, and smiled to herself in the dark.

This could be a long night.

As it turns out, that night couldn't have been shorter.

Maggie is a sound sleeper, and except for a couple of kicks, she pretty much stayed to her own side of the bed. Nobody woke up and they slept like babies.

In the morning, Alex saw Maggie shoot up and then fall back down once she realised where she was.

"Alex?" Maggie called.

"Yes?" Alex answered.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"How much do you remember about last night?"

"Damn near none. I remember nothing after you left," Maggie said, "but that's weird because I'm in your bed in your house."

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?" Alex suggested as she sat down and began to tell the tale of last night.

Maggie looked dumbfounded at everything that happened. She wasn't smiling, just looking at Alex like she was the greatest person on Earth.

"Maggie? Are you in a trance or something?" Alex asked after she hadn't seen her blink in a while.

"I'm sorry," Maggie responded.

"Why are you sorry? I told you it was okay-"

"Not about last night."

"Then what are you sorry about?"

Maggie paused, then got on her hands and knees, leaned over, and kissed Alex.

Neither of them moved. They both seldom breathed. Maggie hadn't throw herself at Alex; in fact, she was barely touching her. When Maggie pulled away, Alex was tearing up slightly.

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission," Maggie said, but tripped over her words when she saw Alex crying.

"Alex what's wrong are you alright?" Maggie asked.

"So that's what it's supposed to feel like?" Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled, then knocked Alex backwards and kissed her harder. Before they could go anywhere, though, Maggie got a massive migraine.

"Hangover is now in full swing," Maggie said while rolling over and groaning.

"We've got all day," Alex said.

"You're right."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep."

Alex kissed Maggie lightly and fell asleep besides her. Maggie just smirked. She remembered the wallet from last night, and pulled out the picture. It was of the two of them, and Maggie was on her tiptoes to reach the frame.

"Thank you, Alex."


	2. Sleepover, please?

Follow me on twitter: softtdetective

"Why are you speaking so loudly?"

"I don't know, why are you talking so softly?"

Kara and Lena were at the alien bar, waiting for Alex to show up. They were both slightly buzzed, with one or two drinks down the hatch. Unlike Lena, though, Kara couldn't handle any alcohol at all. She wasn't just buzzed.

She was drop dead, blackout, drunk. And it was quite funny.

"Kara, calm down. People are staring," Lena said in an attempt to quiet down the other girl.

Kara suddenly got really quiet, and her eyes looked watery. She sniffled a couple of times, then went back to being spastic.

"...Kara? You good there?" Lena asked. She was actually concerned for the girl's behavior.

"I wish I could say yes," Kara answered, here previous bubbly demeanor faded out, and out came someone no one had ever met. "It's just… Alex was supposed to be here a while ago, and it's getting close to midnight, and she's never out this late, and she knows today is a special day for me, and I can't help but think that she blew me off for someone."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's 'someone'?" Lena inquired. She wanted to help, and getting all of the information possible was on her to do list for that.

"Maggie." At Lena's questionable face, she explained further. Lena sipped on some sort of alcohol. "Alex's girlfriend."

Lena damn near spit out her drink.

"Why do you look so… different?" Kara asked and poked Lena's nose. That sent her into a giggling fit. Lena took this time to whisper "because I thought I was the only one." Unfortunately, she forgot about Kara's super-hearing. She quieted down and said, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing Kara."

"No, you said something about 'not being the only one'?"

"Please, just drop it."

"Not until you tell me-"

"I'm gay, yes I am. At least I think I am."

Kara stopped rambling at Lena's lie.

"Okay, I know I am, so chill."

The conversation paused. "Lena, can I ask you something?"

"Have at it." Lena sounded both emotionally unavailable, and incredibly intrigued at the same time.

"Okay. Since when did you know?"

"Remember when Superman came to town?"

"Of course I do. He's my cousin."

"What?"

"Long story. Answer the question."

"Since then. Everyone was thinking, 'oh my god, he's adorable', and all I could think was, 'why?'"

"Alright," Kara said, throwing up in her mouth a little at the insight Lena had provided. "Next question. Is there anyone you like?" Kara raised one eyebrow and smirked. Lena went bright red.

"In fact, there is. She's smart and adorable and everything anyone could want in someone. I just don't know how to tell her that."

Kara pondered for a moment. She was still a little drunk. She smiled.

"Tell me more about this one." She was genuinely interested. She rested her chin on her hand, which was resting on the table.

"What do you want to know?" Lena asked right on back.

"What does she like?"

"Well, considering I know her already, I think I can say a bit. She likes food, she likes being free, and… I don't really know. She's really nice to everyone, except for those who threaten the ones she loves. I would not want to see that."

Kara thought some more. "What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful. I don't even know-"

"Hey guys! Kara I'm sorry I'm late-"

"Don't be. Lena and I were just having a conversation." Kara said to Alex, who was currently looking disheveled. "What about-"

"DEO."

"Ah. Alex?"

Alex nodded in Kara's direction.

"Am I drunk?"

Alex looked over at Lena, who was slouching with her eyes wide open over her drink. When she acknowledged Alex, she nodded with fervor.

"Say chocolate," Alex told Kara, and after many failed attempts, she made her way next to Kara.

After sitting in silence for awhile, Alex spoke up hesitantly. "Everyone okay? Both of you seem… different."

"Yeah," Kara and Lena said in unison. Both of them belly laughed after hearing that.

"Lena, would you mind if I took Kara home? She's never been this drunk and I don't want her to have her first experience being drunk end up with a hangover worse than mine," Alex asked Lena after they had settled down.

"Go ahead. I should probably go home anyways-"

"No! No no no no-" Kara started chanting over and over again.

"Kara what's 'no' mean?" Alex asked her.

"No I don't want Lena to leave. I like Lena, she's nice." Alex was confused as to what to do, but Lena was even more so.

"LENA!" Kara suddenly shouted. Alex shushed her. "Why don't you sleep over? I can help you with your girl troubles." Alex was laughing so hard she was crying. Lena was the human version of a tomato.

"Kara, what does 'girl troubles' mean?" Alex asked Kara after exhausting her share of giggles.

"Lena has a crush. What else would it mean?" Kara asked. This time it was Lena who laughed.

"It's a long story, but if Kara wants me to sleep over, I can. I don't have work tomorrow." Lena addressed Alex. Alex silently mouthed a "thank you".

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you home. Lena, you know what to do when Kara wakes up with a hangover, right?"

"Yes, thankfully I do. I would've died a long time ago if I hadn't." They both went around to Kara and picked her up. She laughed a little, then threw her around Lena's waist. While Lena looked confused, Alex just looked at both of them and whispered to Lena "just embrace it." Lena wrapped her arm around Kara. Both of them sunk into each other.

"Here's her address. Apartment 4A," Alex told Lena while slipping her a piece of paper. Lena nodded. "Get her home safe." Lena nodded again, then looked at the sheet of paper.

She only lives a couple of blocks from here, Lena told herself. Let's try this.

It turns out looking after Kara was easier said than done. She was dreamy, drunk, and tired. All she wanted to do was sit down and sleep, so every time Kara tried to go to a bench, Lena held her a little closer. If she protested, Lena would whisper "we're almost there" in her ear. Kara would always settle down after that, and when they reached her apartment, Kara got a little closer to Kara.

"I don't want you to leave. You're too warm and too soft to leave," Kara told Lena.

"I'm sleeping over, remember? You insisted," Lena told Kara quietly in order to make sure she doesn't get too riled up. It was nighttime and Lena didn't want to draw too much attention to herself or Kara.

"Good. You're warm. Warm is good."

Lena smiled to herself and began walking Kara up to her apartment.

When they got up there, Kara unwillingly unwrapped herself from Lena and attempted to open the door. Lena assisted, and Kara got a fuzzy inside when Lena touched her hand.

"Chez Small Danvers, everyone!" Kara announced.

"Small Danvers? Why not just Danvers?" Lena asked.

"Maggie already coined that term."

There was a lengthy pause in between them where they both sort of just looked into each other's eyes. Lena, being slightly (slightly) less drunk, was the only to suggest that Kara should get pajamas on.

"Lena…?" Kara asked, bewildered.

"Kara?"

"Where are my pajamas?" Kara asked. It took all of Lena's willpower to stop herself from falling on the floor and laughing like a toddler. She had laughed quite enough that night.

"I don't know. If you're comfortable enough in your clothes you can sleep in-" Lena was looking in her purse for something when she looked up and saw Kara in her tee-shirt.

"Well, I would've kept my pants on, but they were jeans and they are impossible to sleep in, and a forgot where my pants are, so this it is. Do you have pajamas, Lena?"

Lena cleared her throat from the sudden dryness. "I think so." She pulled an item out of her purse and pressed a button. It sprung open and- bang- out popped clothes to sleep in.

"Kara, you good there?" Lena asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, but are you?"

Lena stopped and thought for a couple of seconds. "What do you mean?"

"Lena I'm drunk, not blind. Something is going on."

Lena froze, then walked over to Kara's couched and collapsed into a heap.

"...Lena?" Kara walked over hesitantly. When she put her arm on Lena's shoulder to comfort her, she noticed the shaking and immediately recognized that as a crying shake. She had been the victim of it too many times herself, so she knew just what to do. She sat down besides Lena and pulled her into the biggest hug she could find in herself. Lena leant into her and they stayed in the position until they were both a bit more sober and Lena was emotionally stable once more.

"No one has ever asked me how I was before and meant it," Lena whispered. She knew Kara could hear her.

Kara hugged her a small bit tighter and willed Lena to put her head on Kara's lap. She waited until she could hear Lena's breath settle, then picked her up bridal style and carried her into bed. Kara sat down on the side of the bed and brushed Lena's hair behind her ears. She understood what it felt like to be an outsider- and an orphan adopted into a family they didn't know. She felt worse for Lena, though- she got put into a family that didn't love her.

After spilling a couple of tears for herself, Kara stood up, kissed Lena's on the forehead, then got into bed herself.

Lena smiled.

When she woke up in the morning, she smelled coffee and wondered what guy she had brought home this time. But when Kara opened her eyes, all she could see was long brown hair hanging over her counter. She almost screamed, but then decided against it.

"Who are you?" Kara said to the person. She couldn't see well, but she did notice the hair blob looked at her, turned around, grabbed something, then walked over to her. It was then when she realized who it was.

Lena.

Kara looked into Lena's eyes as she addressed her more softly and delicately than anyone (out of her family) had ever done before. "Are you hungover?"

"Not really, just a little bit of a migraine. How about you?"

"Not at all. I have no clue how," Lena responded with a smile. Kara smiled on back.

Kara had a bad idea. She wasn't even sure it was an idea. She hadn't thought before sitting up, resting on her right elbow, and dragging her thumb along Lena's cheekbone. Lena smiled and took Kara's hand in hers. Kara almost jerked it away when she felt a couple of pills slip into her hand.

"Take these. It will help the migraine go away," Lena said, then went and to get a glass of water for the pills when she remembered that she had set one on Kara's nightstand earlier that morning. "Here, this will help." She reached over Kara and grabbed the glass. When she returned to her original position, she found Kara staring at the pills.

"Kara, are you-"

"Pills are scary."

Lena immediately felt stupid. They must not have had pills on Krypton, and she hasn't had to take any because she doesn't get sick here.

"Hey, I'm right here, and these are small. Have you eaten goldfish before?" Kara nodded. "Imagine you're trying to eat one whole, without chewing them."

Kara still looked nervous, but she held one of the pills up in the light.

Lena out her hand over Kara's empty one. "Trust me, these are probably the easiest pills you've taken. They're small, they go down smooth, and they taste like the person's favorite food.

Kara's eyes lit up, then got all concentrate-y. "Potstickers or sticky buns?"

"You'll just have to see." Kara, for some reason, saw that as a challenge. She stuck both the pills in her mouth, took a big gulp of water, then stared at Lena.

"Nice and easy. What did they taste like?"

Kara smiled as though she was in heaven. "Both."

Lena had to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. "Wouldn't that be-"

"We taste things differently here. For you, it might have tasted… sweet. Like chocolate."

Lena nodded and laughed. "I do quite like chocolate. Now get some sleep. I don't want you getting a worse hangover."

"Didn't you say the pills would work?"

"They might. Sleep," Lena insisted, then flipped the covers up again to cover Kara. When she was about to get up, Kara grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," Kara demanded, and Lena had no choice but to get back in bed. She planned to lay on top of the covers and sit there, but Kara thought differently. She ripped the covers back, and Lena landed on the sheets. Kara flipped the covers back over Lena before she could protest. "You need sleep to. You had an… interesting night yesterday. Or was it this morning?"

"What did I do?" Lena asked. She felt a panic she hadn't felt in ages overcome her, a panic she hasn't felt since she asked to move out of her parent's house. Lena sat up quickly, and Kara could tell she was terrified. Her eyes were reminiscent of a small child's when they realize they aren't getting their stuffed animal back. Kara scooted over a quickly as she could and wrapped her arms, once again, around Lena's waist. Lena herself was holding her arm around Kara, trying to bring her closer than possible.

They stayed like that for a long while.

Lena eventually settled down, refusing to say anymore about why she was so distressed. Kara fell asleep, and Lena did after she made sure was asleep. Unknown to Lena, Kara had done the same action the night before when she kissed the top of Kara's head.

Kara did, too.

When they woke up, both of them at the same time, they realized that they had changed positions. Kara and Lena were still wrapped up in each other, but instead of wrapped arms, they were face to face, with intertwined fingers and legs. Kara could use her x-ray vision to see through her eyelids, but Lena hadn't noticed she was awake. She still had her eyes closed, being tired from waking up, and blissful from the position.

That's when she realized that Kara could see her. It was sort of like a sixth sense for her; noticing when someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and poked Kara in the hip. She jerked backwards.

"You're good, Lena," Kara managed to slip in.

"I try. I made coffee earlier, do you want some?" Lena asked.

"Why not?"

Lena smiled and unraveled herself from her friend. She stood up and got the mugs from the table. She had set them out earlier for this moment.

"Black coffee, please," Kara said.

"Why?"

"Never tried it. I want to see how it tastes.

"Bitter."

Kara nodded and drifted back into that state where she wasn't awake, but wasn't asleep. Lena eventually came over with the coffee.

The sipped it in silence, next to each other.

Neither of them noticed where they had placed their hands, or that they were on top of each other.

A few days later, when Alex came around, Kara asked her about what happened the night she was drunk. Alex told her Lena brought her home and, quote unquote, y'all were going to talk about "girl troubles." It still brought a smile to Alex's lips.

Kara thought back on everything. The small conversation she had with her sister when she was getting breakfast for her and Maggie brought back all of the memories.

Especially the part when Lena talks about her crush.

Kara ran to a back alley, and started to fly, full speed, towards Lena's work. She didn't even bother with her Supergirl outfit; this was more important than all of that.

When she arrived, her glasses were perched precariously on her head, skewed sideways from ripping them off to see if anyone was in Lena's office besides her.

There wasn't.

Lena was shocked to see her friend, but equally glad as well. "Kara, what are you doing-"

Lena was cut off when Kara bounded towards her and wrapped her into a hug so deep Lena automatically hugged back. She hasn't done that in years.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Lena said. "Someone could've seen you."

"I don't care right now because currently you're more important than my secret identity." Lena looked stunned. Kara continued. "I- I remember the night at the bar and your 'girl troubles' and how you described her and everything and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner and I'm sorry Lena."

Lena looked disappointed at the apology. "Why would you be sorry?"

Kara backed up. "It's not for the reason you think." Kara took a sharp breath in, then forced it back out. She was either going to do something stupid and ruin everything, back out and ruin everything, or make her and Lena's life a whole lot better.

She hoped it was the latter of the two.

Kara stepped closer and closer to Lena. She stopped when she noticed the apprehensive look on Lena's face.

"Lena, I'm not going to hurt you- I think. I hope." After she said that, she couldn't contain herself and walked faster towards Lena. She got really close and wrapped her arm around her friend for the last time. Their foreheads touched ever so softly, and Kara tilted her chin up slightly so that while they weren't kissing, their lips were brushing each other's.

For a split second, Lena flickered her eyes up to Kara's closed ones, then she closed her own. She leant in a little deeper, finally kissing the girl she wanted to kiss.

They were working in unison, neither going too fast or too slow, both of them holding their breaths. Kara was terrified if she had just lost a friend, and Lena was terrified if Kara was drunk or something. Neither voiced their concerns.

It had taken awhile for Lena to move her hands, but when she did, both were glad. Kara smiled against Lena's lips when she felt the soft palms on her neck. The went deeper and deeper until-

"Kara?" Lena was backing up a bit. Not physically, of course- there's no place she'd rather be. In fact, she barely moved. She could still feel Kara's desperate breathes on her lips, they were so close.

"Hmm?" Kara couldn't talk, she felt so blissful.

"This isn't the place to do this," Lena told the other girl.

Kara looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"No, I mean, in the office," Kara smiled when she realized what Lena meant.

"So…"

"We can continue sometime and somewhere else, if you'd like?"

Kara pecked Lena's lips once more. "I'd like that."


	3. The Pool Table

Kara and Lena were already at the bar when Maggie and Alex walked through the door to the alien bar, hand in hand. They were at a table, sitting on the same side, and laughing about something. What it was, who knows.

"Hey Little Danvers, Lena," Maggie said once both of them were in earshot. They shot their heads around towards the source of the sound, and Kara smiled from ear to ear. Lena hadn't met Maggie yet, so she looked towards her girlfriend and copied what she was doing. To most people, it would've looked like nothing, but considering Maggie was a detective and it _was_ her job to detect, she noticed and grabbed Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers. It was a protective habit Maggie picked up in the few weeks they had been together.

"Maggie! Get over here!" Kara nearly yelled, then jumped over the seat to meet the girl. Lena politely stood up, feeling a bit awkward not knowing Maggie.

"Hey," Maggie said in a caring voice, one that she reserves for the people who she loves. Alex has a different voice, and it wouldn't be fun if she did it now. Might get kicked out.

Lena stood a few paces back, studying Kara and how she was so comfortable around Maggie. Somewhere deep inside of her pinged and she stepped closer, unsure of what to do. She was more than nervous. She was terrified.

"You must be Lena," Maggie started. "I've overheard Alex talking to Kara who was talking about you. I haven't heard much, though it is nice to finally meet you."

Lena now understood why Kara was so laid back around her. If Kara was comfortable, Lena was too. Without knowing it, Kara had escaped back to her side and wrapped a protective arm around Lena's waist. Whatever it meant, it was nice to know that she wasn't alone during this extreme case of awkwardness.

"Lena, this is Maggie, Alex's girlfriend. Maggie, Lena," Kara introduced the two. "Now, can we PLEASE play pool?"

Alex laughed. "What, you think you can finally beat me with your 'good luck charm'?"

Kara smiled at Alex in a competitive yet utterly non-threatening way. "No, I think my good luck charm will beat you."

Alex looked up and down Lena, assessing her competition. "Alright then. Me against Maggie, Kara against Lena. Winners and losers play."

Lena laughed. "Deal."

"May the best player win," Alex said, going up and shaking Lena's hand. The fake competition on Lena's face was hilariously unreal, and Kara seemed to notice that the frown on her face wasn't equally matched with the amount of sarcasm that lined her eyes.. She could barely hold the pool stick she was laughing so hard. In fact, Lena had to hold her up for quite a long time until she could regain her composure. Neither of them minded, though.

They played the first round, and it went down exactly as one would expect: Maggie and Kara lost horribly. The two of them didn't really know the rules. Well, Maggie did, but following them wasn't her strong suit.

"Lena, it's you and me," Alex said. She tried to be menacing, and while it would've had anyone but a few shaking in their boots, Lena got _closer._

"It's on," she replied. Kara started laughing again.

"Both of us know who will win," Kara said to Maggie. "It's no use. I lost miserably."

"Cheer up, Kara. At least your girlfriend will beat mine." Maggie smiled. Kara looked suspicious.

"What kind of bribery-"

"I didn't bribe anyone. I was matching the both of you while you played, and while Alex has a reputation for winning, she doesn't have the technique or flair for this as Lena does. She has better grip, better aim, and taps the pool balls with more accurate force. Just watch. She'll pound Alex into the ground."

And Maggie was right. Lena let Alex get one in during the beginning, but after that, she sunk ball after ball until she eventually won.

While Lena walked over and kissed her girlfriend, Alex was left slack jawed over the pool table. She was staring at it in wonder.

"What… how… why…" Alex was dumbfounded.

Maggie walked over and raised Alex's chin with her finger.

"Hey, at least you one in, right?"

Alex looked up and smiled. "At least I can say I got one in, that's good right? Considering both of our skills, I think it's fair to say I did good."

When the two couple got together, though, Lena said, "I let you get that shot in."

Alex was bright red from embarrassment, Lena red from guilt. But hey, at least they both had their girls to kiss the color from them.

 **So, what do you think? I tried to stray from the alcohol theme that plagued my previous chapters. I think it was fun to do fluff, a bit of a break from the angst, but I think I'll be going back to emotions soon.**


	4. Lena WAS Clueless

**Hey! So I really have nothing to say up here, but if you'd like to leave a review, please do! I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, so help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Following me here: Twitter: softtdetective**

 **Tumblr: mearealexann**

 **SET AFTER "Luthors"**

Lena was clueless. Completely and utterly clueless.

Lena didn't know how she got here, sitting cross-legged in her ratty old pajamas from when she was a teenager, crying over a girl. Some stupid little crush that entered her mind and didn't let go. Even now, when she was busy with her life, running a business, and trying to keep her mother away, she still had an unconscious emptiness that she couldn't fill with biomedical engineering.

Lena didn't know why she was letting this happen. She didn't know why all of a sudden, someone would suddenly take interest in her. She didn't know what about her personality screamed "friend." It certainly wasn't her past. Lena thought it was her money, but it wasn't. She knew better than that. She knew that this "little crush" was far better than that.

Lena didn't know why she let her emotions get the better of her. She didn't know why she listened to them.

Lena didn't know why she kissed her.

The scene was playing over and over in her head like a loop, like a broken record on a record player. She remembered it all so clearly it was difficult to get it out of her head. She tried everything, from throwing herself into her work to scream crying at home. But there it was, in stunning detail:

" _Lena! I haven't seen you in so long!" Kara swept over from the door, where her assistant was patiently waiting. Once she entered, she closed the door after the two, leaving them alone._

" _Kara, it's always nice to see you," Lena replied. It was difficult for her to keep her cool when near someone so beautiful._

" _Well, I figured after everything, you might want some time to use that brain of yours to try and sort out your feelings," Kara pointed to her head and smiled at her own joke. Lena blushed a shade of pink just light enough to avoid detection._

" _Yeah, well, it hasn't been going all that well. Quantum physics is easier than this," Lena felt her stomach do flips, and it wasn't from Kara. She swallowed down the overwhelming sadness she felt._

 _Kara was aware of the other girl's bizarre behavior, and acknowledged it with a grab of the hand and a hug. Kara knew that was what she needed herself when she was upset over something, and she was right in thinking Lena could use the same thing. Lena pretty much collapsed in her arms, which made Kara thankful for her super strength._

" _Lena, Lena, are you alright?" Kara felt Lena respond with holding on even tighter._ I'll take that as a no, _Kara thought, and picked up Lena as gently as she could to sit her down on the couch opposite them._

 _When she reach the white leather seat, Lena was still squeezing as tightly as she could, so she had to maneuver both of them into a position where Lena could still hang on. Lena was now looped around her waist, and Kara had her arms around Lena's shoulders, her hand rubbing small circles on her arm. Lena was shaking with sobs, though most of them were stifled insufficiently due to the fact that she had always been one to hide her emotions behind a facade of genius. This whole "letting someone in" was still new to her. She had been used many times before, and she wasn't keen on letting that happen again._

 _Lena eventually did quiet down, although talking was still out of the question. Kara respected the fact that she needed time. After a while, though, Lena lifted her head up and wiped her tears on the sleeves of the sweater she decided to wear to work on a whim. It didn't help all that much. What it did help to hide was the fact that her eyes were puffy and her face red, although the majority of that was pulled off by her incredibly long, dark hair._

" _Lena, are you alright?" Kara asked lightly. She didn't want to send Lena into another crying episode._

 _Lena shook her head in disbelief. "Why," she sniffed, "why did I ever decide to trust that woman?" Lena got all quiet and looked into her fingers, which were now tangled with each other. She shut her eyes, fully prepared to start crying. Her voice cracked when she asked, "Why didn't I listen to you?" She was still staring at the back of her eyelids when she felt something foreign, something warm and comforting slip into her hands and grab them as tightly as Kara could muster without hurting Lena._

" _You didn't listen to me because you have to reason not to," Kara responded with wisdom only she could come up with. "You have no reason to trust me, what, with my cousin and everything." She paused to flicker her eyes from their hands to Lena's puffy, red face. "Know that, even though we should, theoretically, hate each other-"_

" _I don't hate you," Lena interrupted._

" _I know, I know, but even though we have reasons to, we don't. Still not a reason to trust me, but a reason to think about letting me, or someone in."_

 _Lena took a deep breath, and Kara waited patiently for her to begin. She knew that this was hard on her friend. "If there is anyone in the world that I would let in, it'd be you. Everyone currently hates me, or did. They wouldn't be much help would they?" Kara shook her head in response. "I don't really have anyone in this city, except for you."_

" _Well, I'm glad I could help. Now, we need to get you home safe," Kara started. "Wanna fly?"_

 _Lena's eyes lit up at the idea. "OF COURSE I WANT TO FLY."_

 _Kara got a mischievous look on her face. "You've got to kiss me first."_

 _Lena took a deep breath, then said, "Really?"_

 _Kara intended for it to be a joke. She thought responding with one more would be a good idea. "Yes. Now kiss me you fool."_

 _Lena got all feeling-y again, then got closer and leant in in a split second. She got close- so close she could taste Kara's breathe on her lips, so close she could feel the warmth from her face on her nose-_

 _but then Kara backed away._

 _Kara backed away and flew off into the distance._

 _Lena went running (well, walking briskly) to her car, started up the engine with fumbling fingers, and drove off to get home and scream her heart out._

It still hurt, even after a week and a half. It hurt more than it did when it first happened, only because Lena had time to overthink every last movement. She thought it was the hands holding that put her over the edge, or maybe the fact that Kara hadn't judged her like her family had done for showing emotions. "Emotion is weakness; love is weakness," they would all say, and for awhile, she believed them.

But then she met Kara.

Kara was the epitome of strength, not only because she was an alien with super strength, but because she was emotionally intelligent. She could think about others before herself, she could think about someone in particular. She could do anything.

She could do anything except for face her. And for that, she was more grateful that she had been in a very long time.

At the moment, she was shaking again, but this time was much more vocal about it. She was screaming into her pillow, the pillow she only took out of the closet when she was crying. It was stained from previous encounters with many different fluids, most of them tears and makeup. She didn't have any on right now. She hadn't gone into work for 10 days; why should she have to dress up if the company she had was No-one McLonelypants?

Right now it was currently soaked with tears and it smelled of salt. She didn't mind. She liked the ocean anyway.

She had just settled down when she received her nightly text from her mother. It wasn't the fact that she did it that made Lena upset, but what the messages contained.

 **New Text: 11:43:**

 **Remember you will never amount to anything on your own. Let me help you.**

That was all Lena needed to shove her back over the edge. The tears came hot and fast, and she had to swallow back some. Her plan to calm herself down backfired, and she ended up crying harder. With the tears came another liquid, a different liquid she actually wanted, craved: alcohol. She didn't have a problem with it, but she did save the stronger stuff for nights like this when she couldn't control herself. She limped weakly over to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of the strongest alcohol they sold on the market. She couldn't get ahold of this herself. She stole it from her mother. When she opened up the cap, the overly-satisfying pop of cork on glass washed over her, and the burn of alcohol filled her nose. Just the smell was enough to get a lightweight drunk. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for her. She wasn't at all a lightweight; she could handle her alcohol. She could handle it better than anyone she knew. When she went to take a sip, she felt the all-too-familiar taste reach her mouth before the liquid did. She knew that it would feel like acid going down, and she knew that she shouldn't drink too much. That was before her first sip.

When she forced down the first gulp, she already felt drunk. She felt as though she had already had a couple of cups of whiskey. She felt as though she was _flying._ Just think about the word flying made her take another sip. She walked over to her couch with the opening of the bottle in her mouth. When she sat, she lifted the bottle back up and chugged. Even though it was a small bottle, not much bigger than a small plastic water bottle, she was still much more drunk than she had even been, and she knew why. It wasn't just the amount of alcohol. She had been drunk, really drunk, before, but she was able to stop then. This time, the only thing stopping her from drinking more was the fact there wasn't any left. She curled her legs up into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She knew that she had made a mistake, she knew that she had consumed too much; she wanted more. She wanted to drink so much she passed out; she wanted to drink so much she had to be rushed to the hospital by

Supergirl.

Thinking about the person she drank to forget about wasn't a good idea. She felt her head swim with dizziness, and her legs were weak as she stood up and headed for her bathroom. Before she could do that, though, she needed to navigate her apartment, which was easier said than done.

Lena preferred an edgier looking style, so much of the furniture was pointed. Every single time she bumped into a piece (Every. Single. Piece.), she got a new bruise. One to add to the collection. Eventually, with many bumps, she made it to her toilet, and just in time. About halfway on her massive journey, she tasted alcohol and stomach acid making it's way up her throat. She looked at the toilet and let herself go.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and rolled on the floor, sitting with her legs out straight. She was out of breath from practically throwing up a lung, but she was able to gain it back. While sitting there, she checked the time.

 **1:19**.

Right when she saw how late it was, she felt the essence of sleep take over her. The droopy eyes, the heavy willingness to dream. In a desperate attempt for help, she whispered to herself:

"Please," she said. "Please."

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked Alex. They were currently watching a movie because neither of them could sleep. It was terrible, but they loved it anyways. They were both on the couch, leaning up against each other, much like the position Kara was in with Lena.

"Hear what?" Alex asked. She knew her sister had super-hearing, but she didn't know that she was listening to something.

"Someone said 'Please, please' like they were going crazy," said Kara, "or have been going crazy for the past week." Recognition suddenly and unexpectedly arose on Kara's face, and she stood up so quickly Alex jumped. "Alex I promise I'll be back but Lena needs me so just leave if you want stay if you want but don't eat my sticky buns got it?"

Alex nodded quickly. She had faced the wrath of Kara before when she had eaten them. She didn't want to see that again.

"Alright, I'll be back," Kara said as she flew out the door. "...hopefully."

When Kara reached Lena's apartment, the first thing she saw was the mess of blankets all over the floor, then the pillow stained with something Kara couldn't comprehend, then the bottle. The empty flask laying on it's side on the floor. She followed the path of destruction that was made in the middle of the room, heading down towards the hallway. She had to fly to avoid stabbing herself.

When she looked down the hall, the first and only thing she noticed was the sliver of light peeking out from under and around the only ajar door. That drew her in like a moth to a flame, and she was glad she got there as soon as she did, for she found Lena on her side.

She was laying in what looked to be throw up and

blood.

Kara immediately phoned Alex, telling her that Lena was… messed up, somehow. She didn't explain, but told her to meet her the DEO. By this time, she had thought that it was empty.

She quickly grabbed a towels and wiped as much of the nasty off of Lena as she could. She grabbed a new one, apologizing silently for ruining two of Lena's towels. With that, she wrapped up Lena and flew her bridal style to the DEO.

When she got there, she found the place seemingly deserted, except for Alex standing up against a wall. She always had a way of getting there before her. When she spotted the limp body in Kara's arm, though, she rushed up to her sister and ushered her into a room.

"What happened?" Alex asked her sister.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kara said. "I got there and her apartment was trashed and there was this empty bottle on the floor," she took the bottle from her hands and gave it to Alex.

"You swiped this without her knowing?"

"She's been unconscious ever since I got there," Kara said, but Alex was already performing basic checks.

"And the blood?" Alex asked.

"Not sure."

They were silent for a second, then Alex got a bit panicky. "Kara she's not breathing and I can't give her CPR because I'm a bit drunk as well."

Kara knew what she had to do and she knew what it involved. She didn't have a second thought before or after saying, "I'll do it."

Alex stood back, though keeping on hand on Lena's pulse, and Kara started chest compressions. When it came time for mouth-to-mouth, Kara performed it.

Kara hadn't done it better before. She hadn't even properly given CPR to someone ever. She was going off of Alex's coaching.

After a few rounds of that, Alex placed her free hand on Kara's shoulder, signaling her to stop. "I got a pulse. She's okay. I should check for the source of the blood, though. You can go out-" Alex hesitated and pointed towards the door, "there with J'onn."

Kara immediately whipped her head around and saw the green martian out of disguise. She got embarrassed suddenly and ran out while Alex got some latex surgical gloves on.

When she got out there, she stared J'onn deep into his eyes. "You got that, psychic?"

J'onn nodded.

"Good. Then what should I do?"

"Go for it," J'onn responded.

Kara wasn't expecting that answer. "But I-"

"Want to let her down easy? Don't let her down at all. I saw the way you looked at her, and I saw in your head the way she looks at you. People don't meet people like that all the time. Now, go in and see Lena. She'll need you."

Kara smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you."

J'onn smiled. "It's my job."

Kara walked back in to find the search for the source of the blood accomplished and an IV hooked up to Lena. When she walked over to Alex, she saw her studying a broken piece of glass.

"It must have stabbed her after she sat down. It was in the lower back." Alex explained. "It just missed her spinal cord. She's lucky."

Kara let out a breath of relief. "What about the alcohol?"

"It's some sort of rare and high-priced liquor. It's 6 or 7 times stronger than anything I've even drank."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"No, not at all."

Kara was nervous. "Will she be okay?"

"In time, Kara. She just needs time, and if she wants that, you should let her breathe. I see the way you look at her, and while you may not need the same thing, she may."

Kara sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Almost immediately, Alex replied. "Yes. Yes it is."

"J'onn said the same thing."

Alex smirked. "Get home, Kara. You've had a rough night. Go get into pajamas and sleep."

Kara refused, stomping her feet and pouting like a 5 year old. Oh, if Lena could see her now.

"I'm not going to get you to go, am I?"

Kara smiled. "No. No you're not."

Kara sat there, in the room, next to Lena. The chair she was sitting in was uncomfortable and not fun to sit in at all, but she would happily stay there for the rest of her life if it meant that she would see Lena awake and healthy again.

God, why did she have to react that way!? She wasn't even joking around when she told Lena to kiss her; she really did want to kiss her. She wanted Lena to pull her close and to hold her like no one ever has before. She reacted the way she did because she didn't think anyone could love her that much.

She was so wrong, though. Even in her dreams, Lena was with Kara. They were skiing, for some reason.

Kara was falling asleep when she moved her hand up to Lena's. She grabbed on and didn't let go, even when she did end up drifting off.

When Lena woke up, she was startled to find Supergirl with her head on her leg and her hand in hers. She was tempted to let her rest and stay there forever, but she had way too many questions for that. She squeezed Kara's hand and attempted to wake her.

"Kara, are you-" Lena didn't even need to finish her sentence because Kara was up and squealing like a child on Christmas.

"Lena you're awake I'm so happy and relieved that you're okay and I'm sorry for how I acted and sorry I took you here and not the hospital and you probably have a lot of questions," Kara spewed in a single breath.

"No, you pretty much answered them in that sentence," Lena replied. She smiled, and by God did Kara miss her smile. Her teeth, her hair, her everything was why Kara asked her to kiss her that night. She really, really liked her. "But where am I, exactly and what happened to me?"

Alex walked in with a clipboard and what seemed to be Lena's chart on it. "Well, you got really, really drunk, stabbed yourself accidentally with a piece of glass from a pocket mirror, Kara heard you asking for help, flew there, helped you, and brought you here, where we got you back to life."

Lena shook her head a bit. "I lost you at 'flew there'."

Kara smiled and looked innocently at Lena. "You stopped breathing, so I needed to give you CPR and then you started breathing again. Oh, and you're at the DEO. I figured here would be better considering everything. You're lucky, J'onn shut down the DEO for you. The people who work here and thanking you. Vasquez even told me to tell you 'thank you for your service' personally." With that, Alex nodded and walked out of the room, looking content.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena told her taller counterpart.

"It's no issue. The real issue," Kara began, reluctant to begin this talk, but eager to get to the end, "is how I reacted that night I told you to kiss me."

Lena frowned and her eyes looked watery. Kara responded immediately.

"Oh, no, don't cry, you're too pretty for crying," Kara said while taking both her thumbs up to Lena's cheeks and wiped underneath her eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt you, not intentionally at least. I just, just didn't know what to do."

Lena was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kara thought. "I mean, I guess I didn't know how to properly express emotions like that at the time and I thought if I got you to make the move I would be able to do that better, I guess?"

Lena stopped and pressed her right cheek closer into Kara's palm. "Well, I guess you could now considering all that you've just admitted to me," Lena suggested.

Kara did just that, while Alex was falling on the floor laughing.

"My experience with Maggie was just like- Maggie! Crap, I forgot to meet her for breakfast. I'll be back, J'onn," Alex said, and ran as fast as she could out of the door.

J'onn shook his head. "No, you won't."


	5. Announce

"Okay, I don't mean to interrupt you, but you may or may not be singing right now," I mouthed as someone with headphones on was belting "My Heart Will Go On" as loudly as they could on a subway. It was more irritating than anyone could admit.

They sighed and pulled out one earphone. "What?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from their voice.

"You're singing," I repeated, this time mirroring the tonality of them.

For some reason, them going beet red was not the response I was expecting. "I was?" they asked, utterly horrified.

I laughed a little bit, but not enough for them to notice. "Yeah, loudly. Sorry for cutting off your concert by the way. I'm Lena," I said to them, and they replied with a nod of the head.

"Kara. Nice to meet you, and sorry for making your ears bleed. I'm not someone who can sing," she replied, and went to put one earbud in when the train suddenly stopped.

Kara reached out and grabbed me by the waist to keep me from falling over. For some reason, she was the only one who didn't, besides me, of course. "Is anyone hurt?" she yelled across the car, and a lone voice replied with a "What do you think?" Kara ignored the rude comment. Everyone went back to their conversations, now turning to the topic of what in the world was going on.

"Alright everyone, I'm Secret Service, I'll figure out what's-" Kara speech was suddenly cut off by the overhead speaker coming on. I couldn't understand what the voice was saying, but Kara's eyes got all wide and she looked panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. "Do I even want to know?"

Kara shook her head. "No, Lena. You really don't. I have an odd question to ask."

I thought it over for a second before continuing on. "What is it?"

"Have you ever used a gun?" she asked, almost wincing at the words coming out of her mouth.

I smiled. "Of course I have."

Kara opened her eyes just a peek to find me smirking.

"Here, take this, but be careful, I'm really not supposed to give anyone guns. They're too worried they'll play with them."

"Who said I was playing?"

 **Hey! Sorry about the wait, I had extreme writer's block for a while. Something is in the process of being posted, but it still needs a bit more polishing.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking about the writer's block and how to ignore it. I thought of something: why don't I let you choose? I'll write the beginnings of some stories (like the one you just read) and put them all in one chapter. Then you can tell me which one you;d like to read in the reviews. Please scream at me if you don't want this to happen, I won't do it if you don't want me to!**

 **Follow me:**

 **Tumblr- ofcourseimbi**

 **Twitter: softtdetective (or sofftdetective, I can't remember, it should be on my last chapter.**


	6. Was that counter top always there?

**Hey!**

 **I'm sorry about the complete lack of updates, but I've had writer's block for the longest time. This is just a little blurb I wrote in twenty minutes, so sorry if it's bad, and sorry that it's short. I can't promise that it will be soon when I have another story, but hopefully I will! Until then, Enjoy!**

 **Twitter- softtdetective**

 **Tumblr-mearealexann**

"Damn," I heard from behind me. I shot up and banged my head on the counter top I was working under, sending pain worse than anything I've ever felt through my brain. Okay, not true, but in the moment it felt like it.

The voice gasped, rushed up to me, and laughed at the stunned expression on my face. "DEO instincts can't really protect you there, can they Alex?"

"Shut up," I said, and playfully shoved Maggie a bit. She smiled back at me and held her hand out for me to take. When she pulled me back up, she let go and turned towards a chair sitting near the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She held up her index finger, telling me to wait, and picked up the chair, bringing it over to where I am. It almost dwarfed her, but she could still easily throw it across the room. When she reached me, she put in on the ground and stood up on it.

"I get to be tall and kiss your head now," she said in a childlike manner. She grinned and went to kiss me, but I backed up and grabbed the chair behind me.

"No," I said and stood on top of mine. "I'm the tall one."

She smirked. "I had a feeling you were going to do that. I'm fine with being shorter than you anyways," she said, but she was still disgruntled about something.

I frowned slightly and got off my chair, pushing it with a squeak back under the table. I left Maggie's where it was, and walked around to where she sat on the couch.

"Maggie? You okay there?" I asked, hesitant for the answer. As much as I love her, she has a tendency to hide her feelings a little bit.

"I'm okay," she said. I stayed quiet. After a few seconds, she continued. "It's just- I like being shorter than people. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I get to be at the front of group photos and stuff. I don't like feeling small though, if that makes any sense?" she said. I nodded.

"I do," I said. "Well, being in our line of work-"

"Violence," she cut in.

"Yes, violence, we can't really be small. Well, unless we want to get killed. But we aren't at work, babe, and you can breathe easy here, okay?" I told her.

She nodded and leaned into me. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder and grazed my hand over her arm. "Alex?" I heard her voice mumble.

"Yes?" I replied softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I like it when you call me that," she said.

"What, small?" I said.

She laughed wholeheartedly.

"No, babe."

"Then what is it?"

"I like it when you call me 'babe.'"

I took me a second to realize my mistake, but once I did I chuckled along with her. With a couple more hugs and more than a couple kisses, we fell asleep like we always do on Wednesday nights, and drifted away into our dreams.


	7. Dancing at 3 AM

**Sorry this is super, super late! I have some stuff going on, and I can only reach this half of the time, but I hope you'll forgive me. I wrote what I think to be the longest chapter in this book thus far as a peace offering. I'll (hopefully) be back soon.**

 **tumblr-mearealexann**

 **twitter-softtdetective**

Tonight was the night that she finally got some sleep. Tonight was the night that Kara forgot all her duties as Supergirl and got some shut eye.

Or so she thought.

This week, she had to save a grand total of 247 cars from crashes, 39 cats from trees, and 1 friend from self-destruction. The car crashes and cats were pretty straightforward- stop the live animal or person from danger. The friend was a little more complicated.

When Kara got out of work that fateful Thursday night, she immediately listened for anyone that could need her help. She heard small children giggling as their parents tucked them into bed, she heard the wind blowing through the trees in the park, and she heard the tapping of a pen in a skyscraper not so far from where she was.

When she took off for the best pastry shop in National City, she was still in her Supergirl suit. But with what could be considered a flick of the wrist to some, she was back into her normal work clothes. She pulled the handle and yanked the door open almost too enthusiastically. Almost.

As soon as she walked in, the smell of freshly baked doughnuts and coffee hit her, with the latter being more subtle, given that very few people would want coffee. The shop was decorated so when someone walked in there, they could reminisce on the homemade cookies their grandmother used to bake or the way that their father smiled when he saw his kids after a long day at work. For her, it reminded her of when the Danver's took her to get her first doughnut. She remembers being reminded to not get too excited or her powers might kick in and it would be a very sad time for both the people and the doughnuts.

She took a deep breath to stifle the giggle erupting from the back of her throat and walked towards the counter. When asked what she wanted, she pulled out her phone just a bit slower than humanly possible and texted Lena as to what kind of doughnuts she liked. A couple minutes after pressing send, she heard a ding come from the phone.

 **Lena (10:06 P.M.):** _Whatever. Why?_

 **Kara (10:06 P.M.):** _No reason._

Kara asked for one glazed doughnut and one with chocolate frosting, along with two cups of hot chocolate. She knew the CEO had a soft spot for the warm drink, and she figured that if she was going to surprise Lena with donuts, then she might as well go all the way.

Kara sat down at a table not far from the register, considering she was waiting for something quick. She felt her phone buzz, so she reached into her back pocket and pressed the home button, illuminating the screen with a new text.

 **Lena (10:08 P.M.):** _Well, if you are free tonight and have doughnuts… you know where I'll be. :)_

Lena never ever used emojis. She rarely misused punctuation, and that was only when she was in a life threatening situation.

"Order for Kara?" The barista said from behind that counter, eyes flying to the only other person in the room. Kara jumped out of her seat and jogged over to her.

"Here, keep the change," Kara said as she threw a 20 dollar bill down on the counter and rushed out. She was far too excited for math, especially considering she was going to see her friend with doughnuts in tow.

She ran around to a back alley, not even breaking a sweat, and got into costume again. She flew even faster to the top of the L-Corp building (nearly dropping the doughnuts _twice_ ) and changed back on the roof. It wasn't the most fun to change clothing every few minutes, but this would be the last one she'd have to do tonight, thankfully. She ran down the fire escape to Lena's floor, then entered. She had x-rayed the building the first time she had done this to make sure nobody saw her, and thankfully Lena wasn't a big fan of cameras watching her, so her floor was noticeably bare. She knocked one, two, three times on Lena's door. She heard some faint shuffling, footsteps, and the creaking of the door as it opened. For a billionaire, she really didn't take care of her door that well.

"Kara! As soon as I got your text I assumed you'd bring doughnuts," Lena said, sounding okay, but… off somehow. It was like a note just barely too sharp or flat: wrong, but not sure how.

"Of course I'd bring doughnuts. They're like my favorite thing in the world, and if the rumor is true then they're yours, too," Kara said, adding a giggle at the end when Lena's composure melted when she noticed the bag in Kara's hand.

Lena jumped around a little, just enough for Kara to notice but enough to remain relatively professional. She started to reach for the bag, and Kara met her halfway there. When she felt the heat radiating from in the bag, she ripped it open and saw the cups of hot chocolate. At this point, Lena was all but a puddle of thanks and smiles.

"Kara, wow, I didn't expect this," Lena managed to get out between twirls and giggles.

"Yeah, I don't think I expected this," Kara looked up and down Lena, "either. If I had any idea something so simple made you so happy I would've done this a long time ago."

Lena stopped twirling and sat down on her couch. Kara followed behind, taking a seat. "Why do fancy couches look so comfy but feel like stone?" she said. She was already sore from work, and that was unlike her. She thought it might be the-

"Exhaustion, Kara. You look exhausted," Lena said.

"I do?" Kara asked, unsure what to do with this statement.

"Yes, you do. Let me drive you home," Lena said. "Doughnuts and hot chocolate can wait." As much as she like her sweets, she cared for Kara more.

"No, no, Lena, I can't ask you to do that," Kara said, not missing a beat.

"You're not asking, I am," Lena said, a smirk on her face.

Kara couldn't think of a single rational thing to say, for her mind had drifted to the more subtle parts of Lena she always had noticed, but never thought about. The way she never stood more on one leg than the other. The way her eyes gleamed whenever they started talking about something personal. The way that her heart rate always sped up, then immediately slowed back down when she realized who it was knocking at her door.

When Lena had gotten Kara's attention back, she frowned subconsciously and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kara was startled out of her trance when the other woman spoke. She blinked a few times, then thought deeper than she had all week. She sank lower into the couch and threw her head back, her curls landed haphazardly around her. "That would depend on what your definition of 'alright' is."

Lena scooched closer to Kara and played with a lock of hair close to her. Kara shut her eyes and sighed as she felt deft fingers twirl the strands around her fingers. Kara took a deep breath in, then begin to talk, her sentences crammed together and breathy. "It's just… there's so much going on right now, and sometimes I just want to forget it all, you know?" She looked into Lena's eyes and found understanding in them. She looked back up at the ceiling and began again:

"It's nothing I can talk about, and that's how I de-stress, I talk. If I can't talk, I can't get the weight of the world off of my shoulders, and eventually I know I'll collapse but given the circumstances I've been given with this, I can't remove it because if I do very very bad things will happen to the people I love and Lena I don't think I can handle that right now and-"

Kara breaths became shakier and shakier as she rambled on, and with every bit of oxygen she drew into her lungs, Lena got more and more worried. She had never seen the reporter like this. Sure, she had seen her with far away eyes and problems she had talked about, but nothing had ever pushed her this far. She had never started breaking down like this.

Lena was terrified.

All she could do for Kara was pull her in close. She got up and move really close to Kara, so much so she was almost sitting on top of her. She took Kara's hand and pulled her down into her so her head was in Lena's lap. Lena wrapped one arm around her torso and the other played with her hair.

Kara was surprised with the sudden display of affection; she had never seen Lena this- _close_ to anyone, much less her. Nevertheless, she still embraced the action with open arms, snuggling into Lena's body.

The one thing that surprised Kara was that she was so _warm._ The few times she had hugged Lena, she never really paid attention to her body temperature. Now, while the sounds of the city outside were gone and the air was painfully still, she could feel the warmth radiating from her, from her stomach, from her hands, from her. She felt Lena run her hand through her hand, occasionally reaching a tangle and gentling removing it.

They lay like that, in each other's arms, for at least half an hour, maybe more. Neither of them was paying attention to the time, the only thing on their mind was the other one.

Lena eventually felt Kara's pulse even out, so she got up and removed herself from Kara, being careful not to wake her. She took a pillow she kept behind the couch and put it under her head. She also grabbed her own coat (because it was longer and warmer) and put it over Kara.

Lena had some work to finish up on, so she went back over to her desk and continued to type until she heard the mumbling.

Lena had thought she had heard something the first time, but she had been unsure, so she shrugged it off and went back to work. The second time, though, she could tell it was coming from Kara. She flicked her eyes over to the couch where Kara was moving her mouth very slightly. She was mumbling something about potstickers, so Lena laughed and paused what she was doing to observe the antics. Kara was friendly sure, but something about her was guarded. Seeing her now, in a state so completely innocent, was a sight for the CEO.

About halfway through a rant about why "potstickers taste better than actual stickers," Kara began to move her head. She stopped talking, crinkled her eyebrows together, and said, very clearly, "No."

Lena began to get worried, and stood up in front of her desk, leaning back on it. When Kara repeated the word a few more times, each with more and more fear in her voice, and started to flail a bit more, Lena walked over and started running her hands through Kara's hair again.

"Kara, shh, Kara, you're okay, wake up," she cooed into her ear, trying to help Kara either get back to a peaceful sleep or wake her up. "You're alright."

Kara's eyes shot open, eager to see who broke into her apartment, when she saw Lena. She looked deep into her eyes and found no malice, no intention of harm, no negative feelings anywhere. All she saw was comfort and warmth and concern.

She couldn't pull herself together quickly enough to stop the tears from coming down, so she wrapped her arms around Lena, both of her arms going over, and tried to stop from completely breaking down.

Lena stood up some and joined Kara on the couch again. Kara continued to sniffle, but Lena wasn't one to worry about the tear stains she'd have on her blouse. This was Kara she was talking about, and no matter what, she was going to get her to calm down.

And it worked. Kara had stopped crying very soon, but she was probably out of energy. Lena stood up, pulling the other girl up with her. She threw her jacket, the one she had previously put over Kara, over Kara's shoulders and gave her a tissue to dry her eyes with.

"Do you want to go home?" Lena asked, worried that the girl might not be okay with being alone in her current state. Her assumptions were deemed correct as Kara shook her head no very lightly.

Lena thought for a few moments, then proclaimed, "Well, you're coming to my house then."

Kara looked up at Lena and said through her fear, "I can't do that to you."

"Yes, you can, because you are obviously not in a good spot right now and I don't want you to be alone if you don't want to be. Take it from me, the orphan of National City," Lena responded with a half hearted smile, almost before Kara finished her sentence.

Kara took a deep breath in, let it go, then nodded weakly. "Okay, but I owe you big time, Lena."

Lena smiled and grabbed Kara's coat, holding it in her right hand while linking her and Kara's arm with her left. She pulled her along to the elevator, where they entered and began their journey to Lena's apartment.

Lena grabbed the keys from her jacket (which was now zipped and button all the way up to the top) and opened the door. She lived in an apartment similar to Kara, except much more… brown. Lena's apartment with covered in the color, and it made for a very cozy and warm environment. Kara thought that it would be a bit more modern, but she was too tired to ask.

"Do you want pajamas? We're about the same size, I'm sure mine would fit you," Lena offered, not wanting Kara to suffer any more than she already had.

"I'm okay," Kara said, her voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. Lena nodded at her and turned up the heat, considering that her apartment was always slightly on the cooler side.

"Alright, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," Lena said, pointing to the queen size bed in the corner of the room. Kara looked up at her.

"No, Lena, this is your apartment. Either I'm sleeping on the couch or you're sleeping in the bed with me, but you are not going to sleep on the couch," Kara said firmly.

"Kara, it's fine. I've slept there multiple times," Lena insisted. "But, if you're really that uncomfortable with me sleeping on the couch, I'll sleep in the bed with you."

Kara felt her heart lift when Lena agreed to not sleep on the couch. She knew that Lena had been sitting in that office chair all day, and she didn't want her to wake up with a crick in her neck.

"Just give me a second to change," Lena said. "You might be able to sleep in your clothes but I can't." She smiled warmly at Kara and turned to grab a tee shirt and sweatpants.

Kara sat down on the edge of Lena's bed and played with the string on the edge of her sweater. She was wearing a button down underneath it, so she unbuttoned that while keeping her sweater on and removed it. She threw it over with her coat that Lena had hung over the back of the couch, and took off her shoes and placed them near the door. When she was finished, she took her hair and put it into a bun, being careful to grab every piece. She sat down on the edge of the bed just as Lena walked out of the bathroom.

"So you did decide to be comfortable," she noticed. Kara smiled a little smile, then stood up.

"Which side do you want?" Kara asked. She didn't want to intrude on her.

"Which side do _you_ want?" Lena asked.

Kara turned towards the bed, then went to the side further away from the door, closer to the wall. Lena smiled, thinking how tired the girl must be.

As soon as Kara got into the bed and underneath the covers, she sighed. "Lena why is your bed so comfortable? It's so soft and fluffy and it smells nice," Kara said, sounding like she was on cloud nine right about now.

"It just is," Lena said. She got into bed next to her and pulled the covers down over both of them, but Kara was still shivering. "Kara?"

"Yes, Lena?" Kara said, her voice matching her chills.

"Are you still cold?" Lena asked.

Kara thought it over before shifting her head up slightly and looking Lena in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Here, let me get you a spare blanket," Lena said, and she was about to leave the bed when she felt Kara grab her wrist.

"No," Kara said. "Lay back down."

Lena was slightly confused, but she obliged. She got back underneath the covers, laying on her side, looking at Kara. She was propped up on her elbow.

"Lay down, Lena. I'm not going to hurt you," Kara said.

Lena was even more confused now. How would her laying down help Kara warm up? Even though she didn't really understand what was going on, she plopped down onto her back and laid there, head still turned towards Kara. When she hit the pillow, Kara moved closer to Lena so their bodies were touching. Kara moved her mouth closer to Lena's ear.

"You're very warm. Warmer than any blanket could be," Kara said, then put her head on Lena's shoulder and was about to fall asleep when Lena lifted her arm up.

Kara opened her eyes and saw that Lena was inviting her to hug. Kara smiled and moved in, throwing an arm across Lena's waist and holding on tightly. Lena's arm wrapped around Kara and started to rub small circles on her shoulder with her thumb. Kara sighed and fell sound asleep in seconds. Lena felt her breath even out and slow down a little, and watched her warm smile slowly fade from her face.

Lena tilted her head into Kara, thinking about what happened. Kara was in her bed, cuddled up against her, trying to stay warm, and Lena was okay with it? Lena had never done anything close to this, and usually, when people go to touch her she pulls back.

So why was that different now?

Lena concluded that she was going to think more about this in the morning when she was clearheaded. In the meantime, she snuggled closer to Kara and grabbed the hand around her waist with her own. She fell asleep, holding the other girl closer than she thought possible.

Around 2 a.m., Lena felt movement from the other girl. She had never been a heavy sleeper, so even the slightest noise woke her up. This, however, was more than noise.

Kara was crying.

She looked over at the girl and saw that her face was wet and she was sniffling a little bit. Kara took short breaths, each of them a little different in rhythm. Lena immediately and unconsciously pulled her closer, whispering little phrases on encouragement in her ear. "You're alright," she said. "Kara, listen. You are okay. Wake up."

Kara opened her eyes, glanced at Lena, then pulled her in close. She stopped crying a little bit, and started to take some deep breaths before whispering, just loud enough for Lena to hear, "You died."

Lena looked at Kara, wondering what made her have that dream. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lena said. She didn't know much about how to deal with a crying person, but she was sure she could figure it out enough. Kara, however, shook her head.

"No, I'm just going to get some water, if you don't mind," Kara asked.

"Not at all. Cups are in the cupboard closest to us, bottom shelf," Lena replied, getting up so the other girl could get out.

Kara pretty much rolled out of bed, and nearly landed on the floor. When she stood up, she grabbed Lena by the waist and started walking towards the kitchen.

Lena was confused and slightly hesitant, but she thought that Kara must still be cold, so she went with it anyway. She slung an arm around Kara's shoulder and walked her to the kitchen.

When they got there, Kara let go and reached for the cupboard. Lena thought for a second, then whispered hold on and ran to the closet a few feet away. She pulled out her old college sweatshirt, two sizes too big, and handed it to Kara.

"This will keep you warm," Lena said, giving the blonde time to put her cup down and take the sweatshirt from her. All of her actions were very slow and smooth, but she did it. She pulled the sweatshirt over her, realized it went down to her knees, then started laughing. Not just a giggle, either. A full blown, doubled over in pain, trying not to cry sort of laugh.

Lena smiled at the girl, currently sitting on the floor trying to remember how to breathe correctly. She then started laughing herself, and eventually, both of them were pretty much rolling around on the floor.

They both calmed down, then stood up. Kara whispered slowly, trying not to laugh again, "It's so big on me."

Lena nodded. "What can I say?"

Kara drank some more water, then went back to thinking about the dream. She looked distant to Lena, so she stood up and went to stand next to Kara.

"Hey, you okay?" Lena asked, voice softer than anyone could have imagined coming from the CEO.

Kara looked up at her. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep again," she said.

Lena thought for a second. "We don't have to sleep."

"Lena you have work in the morning," Kara said, remember the schedule Lena had given her when she asked when she could come over.

"No, I don't, actually. When we were walking home, I texted Jess saying that I wouldn't be coming in tomorrow."

Kara looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because you're more important," Lena replied, smiling a bit. Kara smiled in return. "So what do we do? The Chinese place is closed, and I don't have much to eat besides veggies."

Kara fake gagged. "No, I think I'll be okay until I can get some real food in me."

Lena laughed, the suggested something else. "Kara?"

"Mmhmm?" Kara mumbled.

Lena grabbed the remote off the island, pressed a button, and music started playing softly in the background. "Dance?" Lena asked.

Kara smiled a little bit, then took Lena's outstretched hand and let herself get pulled into the other girl. Lena looked up at her, but only slightly. Lena always smelled so nice, like she had just showered and put on clothes straight from the dryer. Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, pulling her in close.

"Thank you," Kara said. Lena just smiled a bit. Kara pulled her head to the side of Lena's and hugged her tight, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. Lena did the same and ran her hands up and down Kara's spine.

Kara shivered, but one thing's for sure: neither of them was cold.


End file.
